


Raceplay: White on Multiple/Mixed Races Compilation

by WhiteRam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Raceplay, Rimming, Watersports/Golden Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRam/pseuds/WhiteRam
Summary: A collection of posts from my old raceplay tumblr that I felt could stand on their own minus the picture. Consider this a collection of raceplay flash fiction, of sorts. This collects stories with an explicit white male on people of multiple races theme, with some incest, gay and bestiality selections, as well as urination and other lesser taboos. There is some ageplay/shota/loli adjacent content, however I tried to keep these elements subtle so as to avoid getting my tumblr deleted which proved pointless as tumblr deleted my blog 4 times in the month leading up to them banning all adult content.





	Raceplay: White on Multiple/Mixed Races Compilation

Aryan Time, the latest craze in subliminal white-power television shows, has exploded in popularity among today’s youth. The series features the exploits of Finn the Aryan as he adventures around a phantasmagorical post-apocalyptic wonderland, conquering the women of various cultures and (of often very unusual) colors as the last Aryan hero alive, often with the help of his dark skinned comic relief, Sambo the Slave. Series creator Penn Wagner had this to say about the show’s unusual decision to forgo using women of typical colors found back here in the real world, and the decision to have Finn be the only recognizable human:

“We just felt like with the rising popularity of white-power television, some of our older audience was starting to get tired of the same old story lines regarding the sexual conquering of Asian or black or latina or desi or whatever non-white women by white men. Besides, they see that all the time in real life anyways! Also we found the brighter and unusual colors appealed greatly to our younger cartoon loving audience. That’s not to say there aren’t some real world parallels though! For instance, one of our hero’s main sluts on the show, Princess Bubblecum, is a smart and nerdy science lover, just like Asian whores in real life! Meanwhile, the vampiric Marceline the Dick Sucking Queen is always hip and cool, and has a soulful singing voice, just like black cunts!

We also wanted to make Finn the only one recognizably human in the series, in order to provide a strong educational message to young Aryan boys, that in truth, they are the only real humans in existence! Everyone else may as well just be a container for their cum or a toy for their amusement! I honestly feel this educational part to be one of the best aspects of the series, as its so subtle you barely notice its there, but it leaves a long lasting impact!”

If anything, the show’s impact on culture has already been highly noticeable, with kids of all ages, even college age and higher, wearing t-shirts with the show’s main character on it, as well as singing the show’s catchy theme in public:

Its Aryan time,  
So cum in your slaves,  
It time to conquer some  
Very distant lands!  
With Sambo the slave  
And Finn the Aryan  
The fun never ends,  
Its Aryan time!

____

Being an Asian boy and a black girl, Joey Chan and Janice Brown were an unusual interracial couple to say the least. But as both were the progressive liberal hipster type, they weren’t about to let stereotypes get the best of them!

And while the two never actually had sex, as unfortunately for Joey it turns out SOME stereotypes exist for a reason (to say nothing of Janice’s own cravings for big dicks), the two had a very active sex life. You see, as a true liberal progressive, Joey found it only natural he consider himself a bisexual and keep an open relationship with Janice. Granted, seeing other men and having Joey join in was Janice’s idea originally, but as a feminist Joey wasn’t about to question her judgement! And sure, the fact that she only ever picked white men as lovers for the two of them only served to reinforce Joey’s insecurities as an Asian man, but it was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make for his beloved Janice.

All Joey knew was that he had never felt more intimate with anyone than Janice whenever they licked superior white men’s cum off each others faces, and that was enough for him. In fact, he was even considering to ask Janice to marry him in a few weeks…

____

Excerpted from the latest edition of TigerBeat:

In a rare show of racial unity in today’s scattered pop world, Taylor Swift, Nicki Minaj, and Ariana Grande have come together to release a new pop song. Even more unusual for the three usually non-political artists is that the song, “Worship (White Cock Anthem),” is a protest song created with the intent to instill a better sense of respect and love for the white man and all the hard work he’s done in the young girls of today! We sat down with the girls to hear what they thought of their new number one single:

“A lot of my work I feel is really centered around Feminism,” said Swift, “I feel that the women of today are far too splintered, and that its my duty as an Aryan woman to unite them! And I figured, what better to unite women all over the world than something we all love? So in a way, it was only natural to center the song around white cock!”

“Ya know, me and Tay had our little beef in the past,” said Minaj, ”but when she contacted my people and told me her new idea I knew I had to put it behind us. I have been keeping my white cock love on the DL for a while now, but when I heard Tay-Tay’s plan, I knew i had to come out into the open baby! [laughs] Out of that white dick closet! I figured I had a chance to change the world with this song, cuz its all about unity baby! Dat white cock loving unity!”

“As a lot of you probably know, I’ve had a bit of a PR problem lately,” continued Grande, “Some of my words were taken out of context, but long story short I DID NOT say ‘I hate America’! I said I hate AFRICAN American men! Specifically they’re disgusting shit colored black cocks! But I’m sure I don’t have to tell your readers that!”

[Editors note: what Ariana says is true! You just have to look back to our December issue for our top 10 best white cocks of Hollywood!]

The video for the new supergroup’s hit no. 1 single has also been causing waves online. Forgoing nearly all the song’s lyrics, it instead features an instrumental version of the song, and in their place features the three girls slovenly worshiping the white dicks of all their new white fans, even gulping down their cum like communion wine!

So far, the video is on track to become the most requested and watched in music video history!

____

The White Cock Prayer, from the Book of Aryan Masters, to be said by good little inferior boys and girls before bedtime.

Our White Cock,

Who were made in Heaven,

Hallowed be thy seed,

May your King’s Shaft cum

On Earth, So we may be in Heaven,

Give us this day our daily semen,

And forgive us for our inferiority,

As we have loved your superiority,

Lead us further into temptation,

And deliver us unto your ecstasy,

Amen.

____

Alexis Short and Cindy Zhu had always been close, having been best friends and next-door neighbors since both were four years old.

So when Alexis told Cindy she had something important to tell her right after they had finished their high school graduation, still in caps and all, Cindy knew right away that she had to be their for her friend! But what Alexis told her in that bathroom stall at the deserted end of the school building was way more than Cindy could handle!

Sure, it started out normal enough, with Alexis telling Cindy that since her dad died their family had formed a really tight bonding ritual, and that since Cindy was basically her sister she wanted her to join in. But when Alexis started fidgeting and hesitating, and Cindy started probing for information on exactly what this “ritual” was, she wasn’t quite prepared for the answer.

“A week-eek-eekly gang bang? Your family has a weekly gangbang!? And you want me to join!?!? Alexis, i don’t know how to answer this…”

Alexis just patted Cindy on the shoulder and told her to take her time, and told her she trusted her not to tell anyone seeing how close they were and all…

When Cindy went home she was in a daze. Sure, she always had a crush on Alexis’s brothers, with Mac the older blonde haired green eyed athletic one whose crotch always bulged in his tight running shorts, and Johnny the black haired blue eyed artistic one whose dick always bulged through his torn jeans. Even Alexis’s mom Samantha was beautiful, with her long blonde hair and green eyes, both of which she passed down to Alexis.

In fact, when Cindy was younger she used to sneak onto the internet to look up asian gang bang porn specifically with white actors, and rubbed her cunt imagining herself sandwiched between Alexis’s brother’s two big white cocks… Once Cindy’s Father had caught her. He chewed her out not for looking at porn, but for looking at porn with white men. He told her: “If you’re going to be a worthless whore Cindy, at least be a worthless whore for your own damn race and give birth to some good Asian babies!” before giving her a stack of Japanese porn DVDs. Cindy tried to jill off to those DVD’s, she really did, but all it gave her was a sense of disgust not only for her tiny-dicked father, but for tiny dicked Asian men everywhere, and soon enough she found herself sneaking back online to watch those big white cocks dominate asian holes, all the while growing distant from her Asian father and brother and closer to the Caucasians next door…

When Cindy knocked on the door to Alexis’s house a week later at the designated time in her sluttiest outfit, she was still a little nervous, even if she had secretly wanted this for a long time. But when Alexis opened the door naked, hugged her, and led her inside and she was greeted by Mac and Johnny’s ginormous, veiny white cocks (As well as Samantha’s pearly white pussy) Cindy knew not only was she in the right place, she was about to feel righter than she had ever been before…

—

After the gangbang Cindy laid naked across the table next to Alexis. Alexis’s leg had been bound up by her mother, who as it turned out was a huge bondage freak, to give her brother’s better access. Cindy could feel Johnny and Mac’s superior white seed ooze out of her asshole and pussy, as both had given her about 10 loads each, not counting what felt like the gallons of sperm she had swallowed from both of them. A nagging voice rangingly distantly in the back of her head, “Hey dummy, you forgot to take your birthcontrol today!” but Cindy didn’t care. Her dad was rich, and if he didn’t want to help support her white baby she could always just blackmail him over all those porn DVD’s he gave her, his own daughter, and all the while she could live with the Short family. Lord knows Alexis needed help keeping her brother’s raging aryan cocks satisfied, and she knew her gookholes were perfectly suited to the task…

____

While most of the white girls at her school usually went out of their way to avoid making friends with the black girls, Becky Weiss was different. In fact, she was quite well known for her kindness towards the colored girls of Stonewall High! Some thought it was unbecoming for a head cheerleader of her social stature, but Becky didn’t care.

Granted, she may have had an ulterior motive.

Becky knew that any black girl she brought home wouldn’t last minutes around her Daddy before they had to “excuse themselves to go to the bathroom,” the usual excuse they gave before throwing themselves at her father. It didn’t matter what black girl it was, they all fell. In fact, Shaniqua here getting her ass slapped and fucked is head of the African Pride club at her school, although you wouldn’t know it from the sounds she was making as Becky’s daddy unleashed a torrent of racial slurs at her.

Becky didn’t know why she did it, it was simply something about the power her Daddy had over those negresses that gave her the strongest orgasms as she rubbed her cunt raw hidden away in the closet, her usual hiding spot.

Who knows, maybe someday she’d step out and join Daddy in his dominating of those colored girls….

____

Despite being friends from kindergarten, 18 year old high school seniors Anita Sanchez and Chelsea Fung couldn’t seem more different. Anita was an athletic cheerleader, while Chelsea was a nerdy chess club member. However, both pursued their favorite activities for surprisingly similar reason: Anita was after the white cocks of the studly football players, while Chelsea was after the surprsinly thick cocks of her fellow white chess players. Despite their obvious willingness, neither had been very successful, as it was hard to get the white boys’ attention (and therefore much harder to get their cocks hard) when they were deep in blonde country and had a school full of beautiful white girls to compete with.

That would all change after Anita found a box full of her older sister’s sex toys, and Chelsea found an exhibitionist porn dvd in her dad’s closet. Soon, with a little ingenuity and now armed with a new way to exhibit their white cock-lust to their fellow students, they would be throat deep in white cocks from here till graduation!

____

White pussies are pure and beautiful, and make the perfect companions to white cocks.

Asian pussies are tight and cute, and are just begging to squeeze the cum from your white balls.

Spic pussies are nice and fertile, and are perfect for popping out white babies.

Black pussies are always wet and willing, and are made for serving white dicks.

All these wonderful choices are open to white men for the taking.

Thank goodness we don’t have to choose just one…

____

When the dyke marriage legalization laws were passed, they came with a certain caveat. In order for the marriage to be recognized as legal, the couple had to adopt at least one white male to raise into his sexual dominance.

Take for example the interracial couple pictured above, Marissa and Uzma Smith-Marwat. Usually for these kinds of set ups, having one inferior mother and one Aryan mother is considered ideal, as it instills in a son a better sense of the spectrum of woman he’ll be dominating for the rest of his life. In short, Aryan women are for love making, inferior women are for cum dumping (unless of course a white man feels like switching it up, as he is the boss after all).

At first, Uzma was reluctant about the situation. Although her lesbianism had already made her an outcast in her conservative Muslim family, she was still subject to the brainwashing her father had given her as a child about the supposed evils of white men, and the importance of only reproducing with Paki men to continue their line. This all came about after Uzma’s older sister ran off with a white man, as I’m sure you can believe. Marissa on the other hand had no such problem. Having been raised in a family with a “loving” father and 7 “loving” brothers, both older and younger, she was already quite acquainted with the joys of white cock, and considered herself bi for white men. As for Uzma, after some coaching from Marissa, and more importantly after seeing her new son Alex’s white cock, her fears quickly began to evaporate…

8 months after this photo had been taken, Alex is expecting his first Aryan son with Marissa and his first half white daughter with Uzma. Truly, they are the portrait of a happy American family…

____

Tammy Armstong was known for two things in high school: how quickly she bonded with with the few none white girls at the school (where social groups were still highly segregated), and the way she doted over her shy little brother, Winston. At one point she even knocked out their high school’s star black linebacker, Dominic Thoroughgood, after he mocked Winston with a square punch on his fat glass jaw. But none of that compares to what she did to Emilio Iglesias when she saw him dump his lunch tray over poor Winston’s head. Like all good Aryan girls, she took her time with her revenge, subtly flirting with Eimilio until the sad little wetback actually thought she had any interest in him. And then after asking him to be her lab partner, she struck! Before Emilio knew it, he was so badly burned by a Bunsen burner he had to go to the hospital. For that little stunt she got herself the nickname “The Green Eyed Dragon of Rommel High.” And while she never got punished for any of these stunts, as all it took was an innocent look at the principle to make an assault “defense against rape,” or a intentional burning “accident on account of male student negligence,” the message she sent was clear. Mess with her precious little brother, and you’d get fucked up.

Of course, after she got her revenge, she needed to help get Winston’s. Fortunately for her, this wasn’t difficult. Dominic’s beloved little sister Shandice and Emilio’s girlfriend Laurita Gonzales just happened to be her BFFs, and it never took much goading to get them to follow her along like two little colored puppy dogs. Hell, just last week she made Shandice eat her pussy while Laurita cleaned her ass in the girl’s restroom, just because she felt like it. So when she told her little gang that there was a white cock in need of attention, they didn’t hesitate to meet her in the boy’s locker room after school. And when they saw Winston’s big white dick, they didn’t much mind that it was her little brother either, even when she got naked with them. Before he knew it, Winston had three of the hottest girls in the school buried between his legs taking turns at his white cock, all courtesy of his big sister.

“Gawd Winston, if I had known, like, you were this big, I woulda left Emilio a long time ago…”

The spic bitch’s mouth was wonderful. Winston figured rolling all those Spanish Rs must’ve really helped Laurita’s tongue work, as it seemed to dance around his cock-head touching all the right parts. And when Tammy thought she wasn’t taking enough of her lil bro’s cock in? She just grabbed the little brown bitch and forced her further down his thick cock, before passing the torch off to Shandice.

“You know Dom once tried to make me suck his tiny black dick when we were younger? He’s twice as fat as you but you’re easily four times bigger than that nigga is where it counts…”

Shandice on the other hand, being a true nigger slut, had no problem taking in all of his white shaft. Without any prompting from Tammy, she was soon spitting and gagging all over Winston’s cock. Before long, Tammy actually had to pull off the raging slut, not wanting her lil bro to cum before she got a crack at him.

“Well Winston? Didn’t big sis take care of you? You told me you wanted a girlfriend who WASN’T YOUR SISTER you could show in public, and I just got you two on a silver platter…”

Somehow Tammy’s stuck up nature, even when serving him, always got Winston the hardest. She had always looked out for him since they were little, and had taken it upon herself as soon as he got his first real erection to service her dear little brother any way he needed. Knowing all the right buttons to push, having sucked her lil bro off a million times before, Tammy started by alternating between each ball, sucking it in and rolling it around her tongue, taking in the full taste of her brother’s delicious sperm sack. She then began to throat the shaft, making sure on each withdrawal to swirl her tongue best she could around his tender pink cock-head.

When she felt her brother’s cock begin to twitch, she stopped and had each girl stick their tongue out while giving a “hand” to her brother’s dick. When he finally splattered all over the three dick hungry whores, Tammy could barely contain her excitement. Her whores were her brother’s whores now, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She almost even forgot to have Laurita and Shandice lick her brother’s load off her face before giving him a big hug, which of course turned into the next part of their session, where each girl took turns riding Winston until, finally, his massive white nuts were dry.

It didn’t take long for Tammy to spread rumors of what her lil bro was doing with Dominic’s sister and Emilio’s now ex-girlfriend each day after school. She knew she didn’t have to worry about any retribution, as both were now more than scared to death of her fury. And besides, she had already discussed plans with the girls to expand their little harem to both of the boys mothers, after which there would even be less they’d be able to do to stop their continuing humiliation.

The moral of the story? Don’t try to fuck with Tammy, because a true Aryan princess will always fuck you over harder.

____

Always the neighborly type, Leslie Norman instantly warmed to the Asian family that had recently moved in next door. After all, the Fungs were the only Asian family in the neighborhood, and the single mother of two had more than enough love to go around. She in particular got close to Mrs. Fung, or Sofie to her friends, as the two would chat over the fence in evenings as both would attend to their gardens.

It wasn’t long before the pair seemed inseparable, always chatting and gossiping in the way female friends are wont to do. They talked about everything, from their day at work to their home life, how their kids were doing in school, etc. Sofie’s son Adam was smart but wasn’t fitting in well at school, while her daughter Samantha was a little ditzy but seemed to be very popular with the boys. Leslie’s own daughter Summer was off at college, leaving her alone at home with her teenage son Lucas, who despite his tendency to get in fights at school, was a good kid at heart.

In turn, it also wasn’t long until the women began discussing their sex lives. Sofie especially was finally relieved to have someone to talk about her disappointment in her husband David, who while not very endowed to begin with seemed even less interested in fucking her since they had a son, and figured that Leslie being perpetually single could relate to her sexless plight. When Leslie heard this, she could only smile as a plan hatched in the back of her head.

“Who needs a boyfriend when I have Lucas in the house?” Leslie replied cryptically before changing the subject.

Ever since her husband died, she and Lucas had been especially close, especially even considering how “gifted” he was. Even when he was born, all the female nurses couldn’t help but comment on how big his penis was. Now after he had hit puberty, the thing had exploded into a full on white mamba. After Leslie saw that monster dangling between his legs after he got out of the shower, a mere week after her beloved husband had died, she knew the whole mourning thing was out and she needed her son’s cock IN. As Lucas had always been affectionate towards her, he didn’t exactly take much goading. It only took a few “accidental” exposures of her stacked milf body on her part for her son to get the message. A dropped towel here, a door kept open there, and before she knew it her son was throwing himself at her, his raging cock unable to contain itself. Before she knew it, she was servicing her son’s needs like a true loving mother nightly, starting each day with an after school blow job that soon erupted into a series of cream pies that left her loaded with incest-cum by the time she took her evening garden chat with Sofie.

And if her best friend wasn’t getting any at home, why couldn’t she cut her in on the action? Her plan was simple, just tell Sofie all about her new big dicked boy friend, and offer to let the sex starved Asian housewife have a crack at him, no strings attached. She knew as soon as Sofie saw her son’s massive white cock, it wouldn’t matter who it was attached to, she’d need to have it! Plus, her son’s birthday was coming up, and she knew he’d been masturbating to Asian porn in his bed room, so it would be a nice surprise for him as well…

When the big day came, Leslie could barely hold herself with excitement. She led Sofie up to her room, where Lucas was sleeping in under the sheets as usual after a long night of fucking his own mother. Leslie took off her clothes, bid Sofie to do the same, laid next to her son hidden under the blankets, and quickly ripped off the covers, revealing her naked son!

Sofie didn’t even realize who it was. Her eyes were glued to the massive white pillar before her. Without any prompting from Leslie, the Asian woman began worshipping the massive white staff like she had never done any cock before. This was her first white cock, and it was a religious experience. Although inexperienced, she began trying to throat Lucas’s thick shaft, each time fitting more and more down. At first Lucas didn’t know if he was dreaming, but one reassuring look from his mother was all it took for him to place his hand on Sofie’s head and force her further and further down his cock. By the time she reached the base of his monument, she finally looked up and saw who it was looking back at her. But by this time she didn’t care it was her best friend’s son, she just needed more of his cock, and she needed it inside her.

“Fuck me, Lucas, please. I…I need this inside me.”

Without a word, Lucas spun the Asian housewife around and planted his Aryan cock deep within her rice-cunt. Sofie’s eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue jutted out like an animal in heat as Lucas ravaged her. Not to be left out, Leslie attended to her son like any good mother would do, licking his soft pink asshole while gently massaging his white balls from behind, lewd slurps at his ass interrupted only by motherly coos for “her big boy” to unleash his “big load” in that “rice-whores pussy.” Sofie had never heard Leslie say anything racist before, but somehow that now coupled with her animalistic coupling with her friend’s son only drove her farther into a lust frenzy. After all, she had to be a pretty massive whore to join her best friend in an act of incest while also cheating on her husband, with a man of another race no less. This was what she was now, and she knew it, and knowing it triggered something in her that made her massively happy.

“Mrs. Fung-I-I-I’m Cumming!” Lucas grunted before piledriving his cock deep within her, unleashing what felt like a gallon of cum into her pussy. In her frenzy Sofie had forgotten to even make Lucas wear a condom (if one could even fit over that quadruple magnum monster), but by now she didn’t care if he knocked her up with a hundred half-white babies. He was a thousand times better than her no dicked husband, and deserved all the kids in the world as far as she cared.

Sofie began desperately carving into her cunt with her fingers after Lucas withdrawed, with each thrust of her hands making a “glorp-glorp” noise as his seed flowed out of her.

“Lucas…I…again!” she moaned incoherently. Not needing any more of a sign, Lucas’s dick sprung to attention again, and he quickly thrust its full length inside of her, starting the mating cycle all over again, all while his mother looked on beaming with pride at her powerful son.

In the coming weeks, Sofie would introduce her daughter Samantha to Lucas’s dick as well, all by subtly setting her up on a “date” with him, which of course ended rather unsubtly when she walked in on them in the middle of some animalistic fucking of their own fully naked by shoving her cunt in her daughter’s face. As Samantha was in much the lust filled state her mother was earlier, she didn’t even care and began lapping away at her mom’s pussy. And of course when his sister Summer came home for the summer, it wasn’t long before she got in on the action as well, as it was hard to ignore all the fucking that was happening around the Norman house anyways, and the lithe red head had always loved her “little” brother anyways, irresistible cock or no. Within the month the Fung girls had even moved into the Norman household, leaving poor David and Adam all on their own. Everything had changed for the Fung girls when Lucas’s Aryan cock came into the picture, and there was no going back.

Now life in the Norman household was very exciting, each day essentially being a large orgy for Lucas and his harem. Everyday for him began with the Fung girls cleaning his toned white body before school with their tongues, and for breakfast all the girls sat under the table and took turns sucking him off, effectively living off his thick, nutritious protein rich sperm. Leslie couldn’t be more proud of her boy and how he’d brought them together. And as he’d recently gotten them all effectively pregnant, there little family was only set to grow. Ever the vigilant mother, she was constantly seeking out new fertile cunts for her son to plow, and found that the wife and daughters of the black family who moved in down the street would do quite nicely…

____

Andre, Dre to his friends back in the hood, was glad his wife Michelle had started going to the pool with her new mixed race group of friends on the weekends. Ever since they had moved to a nicer neighborhood she’d been having trouble finding a new circle of friends to spend time with. In addition to finally getting some alone time on the weekends, he was sure all the exercise his wife was doing swimming around would only make her already hot body more fuckable.

Of course, little did he know the only reason the group went to the pool is because the group’s token Asian friend, Tricia Wu’s young, hung white stud lover worked as a life guard there. Sure they’d be getting plenty of exercise, but it’d all be by working his large ivory shaft…

____

Overwhored, the new FPS (First Person Slut) game produced by Jizzard, is the new surprise hit the world over. What is especially surprising is the games growing popularity with girls, especially minority ones. In the game, whose class system is restricted by the player’s own gender (in whats being hailed as a revolutionary game mechanic by the likes of Kotaku and RPS), girls can play as a large assortment of whores who must use both coordination and team work to make the white male player characters ejaculate as much as possible.

In what’s quickly become an internet meme, the girl who makes the white man ejaculate the most is awarded with an end game “Play of the Game” award, in which the girl’s prize winning maneuver is shown in a playback she can share with all her friends. This aspect has been especially praised by critics, as it underlines the game’s true educational purpose.

As Jizzard head developer of Overwhored Kim Park explains: “We wanted to make a game that was both fun and exciting, but also contained a subtle social justice message with the diversity of its cast for all the young girl gamers out there, that while important, wouldn’t overshadow the pure fun of making white men cum. We here at Jizzard believe that girls of all colors, races, and sexual orientations should be able to submit themselves to pleasures of being a whore for the supreme white man! Anyone who believes otherwise is just a sexist and a racist!”

While male players are restricted to white male characters to assert the fact that only white men are deserving of sexual pleasure (such as the aged Germanic Aryan Sci-Fi Knight Reinhardt or the all American cowboy McCree), girls have a wide roster of colors to choose from, whose playstyle is often informed by the character’s racial background.

For instance, resident scientist chink girl Mei, using the natural scientific talent common to her race, is capable of building a literal “great wall” of ice between her and her enemies using a sci-fi ice gun, thus allowing her to monopolize the attentions of the white male character’s without interference, and whose white cocks she can keep extra hard for extra long using her special ice powers. Further along the Asian track, Korean Gook Gamer Girl D.Va on the other hand takes advantage of her race’s addiction to wasting hours playing video games, and has thus built up considerable hand eye coordination to both pilot an opponent-stomping robot as well as give masterful handjobs and wonderful technique in the oft-under appreciated act of erotic cock worship massage. Finally representing the Asian Continent is Indian curry cunt Symmetra, who harnesses her race’s well known mystical bent to warp reallity to get to those throbbing white cocks faster than any one else.

Alternatively, the sand nigger character Pharah harnesses her race’s natural predisposition to blow things up quite literally, by eliminating the enemy team via rocket launcher. Once she is alone with the white man, she can unleash her ultimate technique: the Arab Oral Tongue Barrage! Which is guaranteed to give the white man several “explosive” orgasms of his own.

There are even options for white girls, such as the Aryan Goddess Mercy. Mercy is interesting in that she plays a support role, whose moves focus on better instructing colored women on the best ways to worship white men, both by helping to increase the girl’s sexual stamina as well as increase their pleasure giving abilities. White girls who wish to take a more active role may look towards the feisty British girl Tracer or the french femme fatale Widowmaker, who are an especially deadly combo as the are capable of performing tandem lesbian maneuvers in order to further excite arousal from white men.

Sexual orientation can also play a factor in a girl’s play style, however. For instance, the secretly cock craving Russian Bull Dyke Zarya’s play style actually involves inviting pain. Her role is to entice white men into “raping” her into submission, despite her being secretly willing all along. Once she absorbs a high amount of sexual and mental damage, she’ll gain the additional “Mind Broken Surge!” ultimate bonus, which turns her into the perfect submissive pliant fuck doll for white white men, thus increasing her ejaculation score.

Overwhored has implemented an ever increasing cast list, with new characters of every race being added regularly. A new character for African American men has even been added, “Cuckio,” whose only role in the game is to sit helplessly as the white characters ravage the newly implemented Nigger woman characters. Eventually, to represent the trans community, they intend to add a Japanese lady boy to kill two birds with one stone, in order to further enforce upon Asian men that they’ll be happiest when the give up what little masculinity they had in the first place to join in the worship of white men.

Truly, it is wonderful to see a game that is so diverse as well as fun, to say nothing of promoting the only universal truth that only white men matter.

____

Kristin Sanford took her job as the den mother for her son‘s Aryan Scouts unit very seriously. After all, it was her job to guide the young Aryan males into their dominance, what could be more important? She taught her son and his friends all the proper ways to treat a lady, from how to most effectively pull a girls hair, when was the most effective time to level verbal abuse in all its varieties, both racial and misogynistic, how it was their choice which hole they used, and even how to track a slave’s ovulation cycles to know when best to try for an impregnation, all through physical example of course (her son had the honor of getting her pregnant, if you’re curious). She also taught them other practical life skills such as how to judge what a nigger cunt is good for based on darkness of skin tone alone, the best way to break down a prideful gook cunt, the proper way to pay a wet back maid (in nothing but cum, spit, and piss), as well as handling more exotic breeds, such as desi, middle eastern, and aboriginals.

Just last week she had rented a cunt from Pakistan, and let the boys run ragged over the raghead whore. The lesson in particular was on the use of props, and had the boys bend the girl over her prayer rug naked during each of the five daily adhan, or calls to muslim prayer, and had her shift all of her prayers verbally to be in praise of white cock instead of Allah. The boys then cut a hole into a koran, placed it around her face, and began to jack off on her, laughing at how she would try to adjust to catch the cum on her face and not let any hit her holy book. For this refusal to participate in the degradation of her own culture, the boys force fed her a gallon of water and suspended her over the book using ropes, and goaded her until she inevitably unleashed a large golden stream of urine onto the book she held so dear. Later, one of the boys got his parents to buy her so they could keep her around their clubhouse, where she now acts like a good little mindbroken whore, eagerly guiding their cocks into her and fervently licking any part they ask, as she’s now found herself more fond of the taste of white men’s assholes than the lies of some 7th century mad man. Overall, Kristin was very proud of her boys for their work with the subhuman cunt.

But where her boys really shined was in nigger identification and breaking. She would drive them around the city’s segregated black ghetto in a large van, on the prowl for cheap black whores, of which there were too many to count. As soon as they spotted one the boys liked, they‘d throw a few crumpled bills at her, grab her, and then tear her clothes off in the back of the car, taking turns inspecting every inch of her and holding her mouth shut so that she’d be unable to break their intense concentration about such trivial subjects as “thats nowhere near enough money,” and “I’m not even a hooker!” Once they’d identified her breed, as according to “Fitzgerald’s Spectrum of the Nigger Race,” the standard for scouting purposes, they’d put her to her proper use as god intended. Just the other day the boys got their hands on a “Light Brown Skinned/Caramel Cleaner Sub-type,” who they put to use by whipping her body till they were all sweaty, forcing her to lick off all their sweat with her tongue, with special attention to the cock and ass until orgasm was achieved of course, and then started the process all over again until each was satisfied. Later they captured a “Heavy Dark Skinned/Deep Ebony Animal Sub-type,” who they didn’t even bother paying, as who pays animals anyways? They used all of her holes extremely roughly without regard for the beast’s pleasure as Kristin looked on, beaming with pride at her gang of virile Aryan youths taming the savage cunt, before getting her 10 inch white strap-on to teach the boys a hands on lesson.

“You see boys, with extremely unevolved specimens like this, you have to establish your dominance over it by showing your control over its basic needs, like breathing. Simply jam your cock down her throat, like so,” Kristin placed the first 7 inches down the animals throat until it gagged, before removing it, “until she realizes you control the very basic processes of life itself, like the gods you are.” Kristin then took off the strap on and jammed her cunt into the animals face, who then began licking at it like mad.

“You see boys? See how they’ll worship you once dominance is clearly demonstrated? Ahh. It feels so good to be white!” Kristin moaned, as she forced the bitch’s head in closer and tongue in deeper by weaving her hand through her springy, cum soaked nappy hair.

Kristin was never so happy as when she was showing her little gang their rightful place as rulers of the world hands-on. She was especially excited for this years Aryan Scout Jubilee, where they not only took gold in the Nigger Identification and Breaking event last year, but had even managed to pull a surprise second in the Gook Training event, which she was sure they’d ace this year, as she’d gotten her son a married Asian milf tutor to help train him. Sure when she was hired she thought she’d help him with his math, but you wouldn’t know that now the way she crawled around their house on all fours, naked and white cock pregnant, barking like a dog for a treat, hoping to get another taste of her son’s cock as her pathetic Asian husband pounded at the door. She also hoped the Latina maid she hired to keep their perpetually reeking of sex and cum clubhouse clean would help the boys with the Wetback Wrangling event. She was fairly confident they’d do well this year, as the boys had already broken the spic cunt to the point where she cleaned every surface with her tongue, and did her job naked save for an apron, and would dutifully get on the floor and open her mouth whenever one of the boys had a load of piss or cum he needed to get rid of.

Truly, Kristin could not be more proud of her young, virile, American Aryan boys.

_______

As a new social order arises as white men’s harems continue to expand and expand, new naming conventions for brides have arisen as well. Taking a cue from the long tradition of polygamy present in American Mormonism, where co-wives are traditionally known as “sister-wives,” familial designation is now aligned along racial lines as well. As it would be unfit to call Aryan women “sisters” of say, nigger, gook, spic, middle eastern, or Indian (both types) women, as it would imply they were of an equal social class, Aryan women are now generally called “mother-wives,” while inferior women are classified as “daughter-wives,” while of course the white harem master is simply the “father-husband” to both castes, even in cases of incestual domination involving mothers, sisters, or (obviously) daughters. This serves a dual purpose, both placing the Aryan women into an instructive role over their lesser developed counterparts, further allowing them to better guide the lower races in the proper methods of holy white worship, while also reinforcing in the inferior status of any particular uppity sub-human.

Take for example Sarah and Kumiko Alastair pictured above, who have recently found themselves together in the harem of Mr. Alastair. Sarah was one of Mr. Alastair’s cousins he took a liking too, but was already claimed by her brother. After a quick duel (her brother was fool to challenge Mr. Alastair with sabres, and is lucky to have escaped with his life), she became the newest addition to his harem. Kumiko alternatively was a virginal foreign import, bought by Mr. Alastair’s father on a trip to Japan and given to his son in order to help broaden the color palette of his harem. Under the tutelage of his first wife, his sister Aryan Mistress Catherine, Sarah learned all the proper techniques to pass onto Kumiko to best serve their new father-husband. From how Mr. Alastair liked his breakfast and blow job in the morning, to what time of day did he prefered service from his Aryan cunts and his subhuman ones (as well at what times he preferred both), as well as how to best use all of her holes to make sure their master’s balls were empty by the end of the day. This last bit was achieved by an increasingly larger variety of dildos, designed to stretch Kumiko’s small Asian holes to better accommodate their Aryan master’s large penis. Fortunately, as Kumiko’s cunt had never adapted to the rice dick of her native land, her pussy had adapted quite well to her master’s cock on her first penetration during their dual-wedding night.

Now that both girls are broken in, they spend their day in service, where all cunts belong. Kumiko each day bathes their master, while Sarah cooks his morning meal, and his sister wakes the slaves and other servants with her favorite whip. In the middle morning, Sarah spends her time underneath Mr. Alastair’s desk, keeping him nice and hard as he completes his morning business, before making lunch. In the afternoon, Kumiko takes advantage of her eastern heritage and gives her master his daily massage after his afternoon business. In the evenings he retires to his den for some quality time with his sister Catherine, before finally retiring to bed for a final orgy with all his wives.

Sarah is now expecting her first Aryan son, while Kumiko is with her first half white daughter. When they’re old enough, Mr. Alastair plans on giving his first daughter to his first son.

_________

Restraint can be a powerful thing.

While some more inexperienced white masters may go around waving their white cocks at any inferior who asks to take a peak, a true expert always knows when to keep it sheathed, and when to unleash its true potential.

After all, any one who knows the true value of a white penis knows that is a reward that must be earned, not given freely. It is due to this that a good white master should always make sure his slave fully respects the power and dignity of his cock before showing him or her.

Suggested tips include making your slave grovel before seeing it while fully nude themselves, or to make them kiss or otherwise orally worship it over the cloth or pants you happen to be wearing. Additionally, any inferior slave worth their salt should know it is their duty to be constantly audibly praising their white master’s penis (or any other part of his body for that matter), so for a slave who is negligent in this duty it is a sure sign that they are not worthy of seeing your superior appendage.

A white cock is a marvelous thing, and you should treat it as such, white man…

_____

One of the biggest learning curves young white masters can experience is coming to understand just how far their mastery over the bodies of inferior raced women extends. A good task a white mother can give her son is to go down to the local pool, pick out the most modestly dressed inferior he can find, and assert himself over her in public. The willingness the inferior will display in regards to the advances of a superior raced male will embolden the young man, and by mounting her in public in front of an audience, he will get a true idea as to just how limitless his power is…

_____

White testicles are holy, colored woman.

From them all civilization, culture, and knowledge flows.

To worship them is the greatest honor you’ll ever experience in your pathetic, inferior life.

Your accomplishments don’t matter.

Your family doesn’t matter.

Your life doesn’t matter.

All that matters lays behind that layer of skin, in those two perfect, divine orbs of his.

Worship them and find meaning in your life, inferior girl.

______

It is not uncommon for inferior women to feel jealous of the assets of Superior White Women.

In these cases, it is recommended that the inferiors put aside their own jealousy, as achieving the perfection of a White Woman is nothing but an unobtainable dream for them.

Instead, they should refocus these intense feelings into servitude. While you may never achieve the beauty, grace, and refined sexiness of the White Woman, colored girl, you may be able to bask in their presence.

So instead of feeling intense jealousy at the perfect nature of the White Woman’s pussy, (and profound sorrow that you’ll never have one so perfect), channel those strong emotions into true and purposeful worship! Cherish every fold of her labia, the color and feel of her clitoris, the taste of her salivating pussy as you put your tongue to its intended use worshiping its better.

Do not envy the perfect color of her breasts, or the superior shad of her nipples, rather praise and worship them! Take each nipple into your mouth and know a mere fraction of the joy a pure newborn white babe will feel when he suckles upon them!

Do not covet of the divine sculpture that is her ass, as compared to your comically overly sexualized negroid one, tight and overly compact Asian one, or what have you, instead weep for joy at the opportunity to worship its every milky curve, all the way down to the perfect pink pucker of her asshole.!

Truly, your body is one be weighted with the sins of inferior genetics, colored girl, but it does not mean you cannot show proper homage and love to your betters, and in the process find happiness…

_____

 

After a long day of corralling slaves and defending the Reich, you’re sure to work up quite the appetite White Man, so why not stop by the official fast and easy eatery of the Reich for a hearty meal after a long day?

Whitey’s restaurants have a long history of feeding our hungry Aryan citizens, so when people see the visage of the pale-as-snow Aryan lass with the fiery hair after a hard day of work, or a long stretch of driving, they know we mean quality food.

Our produce is all picked by hand by the most docile of spic field workers, hand selected by our slave-wranglers from remote Mexican and and Central American villages to ensure hard work and limited discontent.

Our kitchens are all staffed by the best negro kitchen slaves, who are hand selected from plantations across the country to guarantee the best in food quality. Plantation owners often see it as a point of pride to have one of their own slaves picked to work in our restaurants, and the slaves often jump at the chance to feed and service even more of their benevolent white oppressors.

However, what we are best known for, and many of our readers are most likely familiar with, is our all Jewess waitstaff, who are always naked except for our signature swastika-emblazoned aprons. Our waitstaff is always eager to please our Aryan customers, and are open to providing “customer service” to any white god or goddess who asks. Anyone who has been to one of our establishments know that they are full with moans of pleasure as they are with the sounds of happy customers chomping away at one of our delicious Aryanator bacon cheeseburgers. For those white gods or goddesses too tired to impose their will on some slave, we always make sure to have at least one Jewess crawling around the restaurant on hands and knees offering her wet mouth up to any white cock or pussy in need, no questions asked. If any of our Jewesses give you any trouble, make sure to let one of our own signature red-headed Aryan goddess managers know, and she will be sure to whip her back into compliant shape.

It should also be noted, if you are going to bring your own Jewess slave to our restaurant, don’t clothe her in anything that could be considered ”modest.” Our establishment has a strict “no-clothed-Jews” policy, and if one is found to be in violation, she will be stripped, and her clothes (as well as whatever dignity you have decided to give her), will be thrown in the incinerator where they belong. Of course, if it is your intention to humiliate her this way, by all means clothe her before bringing her along for a hearty meal. Our inferior menu has a wide selection of Aryan cum flavored delicacies sure to satisfy the hungriest of slaves. We even provide the option for you to create a frostee for her using your own semen!

Finally, to seal our commitment to feeding and serving the White Master Race, we’ve decided to reproduce a still from our latest commercial campaign above. For those of you who don’t watch much television, the commercial features our Aryan founder, and former mess hall captain in the SS, Rex Whitemas, blessing his own daughter, and our company mascot, Wendy Whitemas, with his holy Aryan seed for all to see. For those curious, Wendy gave birth to her father’s son, and her first child, 9 months after the commercial was filmed.

Because if you want a restaurant that is committed to the ongoing purity of the Aryan race, look no further than Whitey’s restaurant for your eating needs! 

____

A fable, told by inferior raced mothers to their inferior raced children when they entertain ideas of rebelling against the Aryan Empire:

“Once upon a time, a long time ago, a lowly nigger got it into his head to rebel against the White Gods. So he riled up all the other dark-skins and declared himself a king (or “kang” as his mangled ebonic-english phrased it) of some far flung region of the Empire where he thought the White Gods wouldn’t bother come look for them. He took a darker-hued spic for a wife and queen, thinking she mustn’t have much colonizer DNA in her with her dark alluring skin. Of course, when his daughter came out light skinned that proved to be wrong, but he loved her all the same.

For a while, they were happy.

Then the White Gods came to reclaim their lost property.

The men were eliminated promptly.

The women were taken in slave ships as breeding stock.

But none had it worse than the king.

He was stripped and displayed on a pedestal in front of a large crowd in the capital, while his wife and daughter lay naked, chained in front of him. They broadcast in front of the entire empire as they slowly cut off his genitals, and threw them in the fire. By the end, his head was on a stick outside the Aryan God Emperor’s palace.

His wife and daughter were at the palace too, still quite alive, within the Emperor’s harem. At first they were resistant. So the White Emperor in his wisdom had them locked into wooden stocks, so that they couldn’t move their arms or legs. In his everlasting kindness, he had the stocks padded so that they wouldn’t tear at their ankles, wrists, knees, and other areas he had locked up tight. He then had them mounted, otherwise naked, inches from each others faces. And then for the following months, he took turns mounting each of them. He would cum a liter of his potent Aryan cum into their cunts, then he’d do the same to the other. And so, Mother and Daughter, the queen and princess of the inferiors, had to watch as the other slowly had their brain, and even their racial make up, fucked out of them.

The daughter broke first.

Unused to the pleasures of the flesh, it made sense it’d only be a matter of days before the Emperor’s superior white cock broke her mind. At first she did everything she could to not show it. After all, her mother was inches from her face. She had to remain strong. But as we all know the Emperor’s white cock is the most glorious cock in all the land. And in the dark chamber she was kept in, it was all the stimulation she was getting. Se found herself secretly desiring to hear the door open, to hear her new god and emperor drop his pants, and push his glorious pink cock head up against her mongrel mixed breed slit. The first time her cunt got wet in anticipation of his arrival, she felt shame. The next day she was too eager to feel anything but lust. Before long her eyes were rolling in her head and tongue lolling out of her mouth as her young, fertile body was wracked with orgasms from the Emperor’s mighty thrusts, which filled up the wet inferior canal of her cunt, and flooded her wit Holy Aryan Seed. In fact, she had gotten pregnant after the first time e mounted her, but that didn’t stop her from wailing in front of her mother about how much she wanted his baby while getting fucked by him after the first two weeks.

The mother was stronger, but also broke.

In truth, the mother had taken white cocks before. She was a farm worker before she was selected to be the “Queen of the Darkies,” as she had become to be called around the empire. In her younger, sluttier days, it wasn’t uncommon for her, then nothing but a young hot piece of spic ass (not unlike her daughter now) to invite a bunch of the white farm workers out to the fields after dark to gang bang her in exchange for access to increased rations, and the occasional bit of snort-able “fun time powder,” as they jokingly called it when they waved it above her head as she bounced on one of their thick blanco dicks. After a while, it even become customary for them to leave her orgasm wracked body in a pile of piss wen they left at dawn. She had kept all of this from her future “kang” and husband out of shame of course, but fortunately he hadn’t realized she was already pregnant with her daughter from one of those white farm hands when they married.

Of course, though, she had never experienced anything like this.

Even though in truth the Emperor’s white cock was thicker, meatier, and more glorious than any cock she had experienced before (assuredly infinitely better than her husband’s ever was before it was burned before him), it wasn’t that alone that broke her. Rather, it was something about the faces of immeasurable pleasure that her daughter began to make he cunt of ice melt into a warm gushing hole. She knew it was wrong, that it was extremely taboo, but seeing her own little girl thrust into such throes of pleasure began to creep into her mind, and slowly but surely, she found her cunt wettening in response. After the first month, she strained her head out to passionately kiss her daughter in the middle of daughter’s mating session.

And that’s when the Emperor knew the two were fully broken.

The following day the Emperor sent out a broadcast to the entire Empire, declaring the last vestiges of the darky rebellion entirely finished, and to reinforce this, during his entire declaration he had the former queen and princess, entirely naked except for their former crowns and tiaras and in frame of the camera, slavishly worshiping his engorged Aryan cock for the whole world to see.

Nowadays, the queen and princess are still in the harem, and are regularly fucked by the Emperor. Their sons are typically eunicized at birth and sent to work in the fields, while the daughters eventually rejoin the harem themselves.”

When they’re told this story, its not uncommon for inferior boys to cross their legs in fear, but the inferior girls often ironically hope to marry a rebellious darky only for him to be crushed and them given a chance to enter the Imperial harem themselves…

_____

History is nothing more than a series of tales about big dick white men conquering and destroying people inferior to them, and those inferior people being better off for it.

If you come from a culture or race that’s been dominated militarily, culturally, politically, or economically by whites in the past (so all of you), why don’t you show your thanks this Veteran’s day by finding a white man to suck and fuck, in order to show your appreciation of all his conquest and domination has done for you?

_____

Every White Man deserves a harem.

This is important, so let me repeat it for every one of you who is too dumb or inferior to understand.

Every White Man deserves a harem.

Every White Man is a White God upon this earth, and he deserves all the fruits it has to bear.

It is simply his racial birth right as a White Male.

Anyone who disagrees with this is quite simply racist and misandrist for not wanting the White Man to receive his racial birth right.

From birth, the white male should be worshiped. All women, no matter their race, should go out of their way to show their deference to his superior race and gender. Any unclaimed inferior woman he lays claim to should feel nothing but honor at having received the attention of a White God. From morning till night, their mouths, pussies, asses, and entire body should be open and willing to receive whatever he puts in them. If he decides to place his cock between her lips, she should squirm with joy. If he cums down her throat she should thank heaven for her luck. If he pisses on her, she should praise him and his mighty stream. If he fucks your cunt, beg for his baby. If he fucks your ass, beg him to put it all inside you.

The moment a white man claims you, you are his toy.

You do not get to feel jealous if he fucks another toy over you.

You don’t get to feel anything but happiness at being chosen to be a part of a White God’s harem, his to fuck or not fuck as he pleases.

If he gives you an order, you do it.

If he tells you to tongue his ass as he puts your granddaughter in your daughter’s stomach, you do it.

If he tells you to clean the house while he’s busy fucking another slave, you don’t pout, you do it with a smile.

If he tells you to suck his balls as he fucks a white baby into one of his Holy White Wives, you do it with joy at helping a new white life into the world.

It doesn’t matter if its simple, if its complex, if its taboo, if its sweet, you do it.

Because you are in a White Man’s Harem.

And a White Man’s Harem is his to do with as he pleases.

Because the White Man is Holy.

The White Man is God.

Simple as that.

_____

A tip, for white masters and mistresses:

As members of the lower races are often lacking in intelligence, its not uncommon for them to “wander off.” A good way to remedy this is to take a note from cattle ranchers, and do what they’ve done for thousands of years: branding. Sure, they may whine and complain, but they’re your property after all…

_____

Some thoughts on slutty clothes, fresh cunts, and race:

Many of you have probably noticed that more and more, younger and younger, girls of all ages and races have begun to show more and more skin in their daily lives, whether if its the Asian nerd girl in the library, the nigger bitch girl at the convenience store, or the Aryan princess in the park. Even some older women and milfs from the various races have got in the act, from Indian mothers with tight saris to Latina milfs competing with their daughters to see who can wear the skimpiest outfit. As we live in a progressive society, their is no issue with this. Women should be allowed to express their sexual availability however they wish to compete for the best cocks. But their is something you should keep in mind if you are not the owner of one of those “best cocks,” that is to say if you are a non-white, inferior raced male. Those girls are not dressing for you, to entertain you, to get your attention, to excite you. They are dressing for us, the Aryan elite, to attract us, to excite us, to get our cocks hard so we can breed a superior raced baby into their fresh cunts and wombs. If you see a girl showing skin, no matter her race, no matter her age, you shouldn’t look at her, talk to her, even acknowledge her. You don’t deserve any of them. That asian girl isn’t interested in your shit dick, nigger. That latina teen doesn’t want any of your gook dicklet. No sane Aryan angel would go near a dirty spic-dick in a million years, wetback. No Indian babe has ever wanted to go near a furry jewcock.

Stop trying, and accept your place, inferior male.

All the cunts in the world belong to the Aryan race.

They are ours to look at.

Ours to play with.

Ours to fuck.

Ours to impregnate.

If you don’t like it, you might as well fuck off the planet, because it will never stop…

____

White masters with budding Aryan sons living under the same roof should be careful about allowing their sons in the servants quarters. Their exploding Aryan hormones will drive them to conquer any unclaimed female they encounter, and if their Aryan sisters and mothers (or perhaps even their own daughters, if their conquering habit formed early enough) aren’t properly taking care of their sex drives, this may lead to a rash of pregnancies in your help staff…

This is all well and good if your servants are mostly free underclass whites of lower social rank and standing, but if your help mostly consists of captured gooks or nigger slaves, you may quickly find yourself with a pack of halfbreed slaves underfoot.

Pictured above, young master Hans is placing another child into his favored white servant Bianca, who even though having been born into the white peasantry (still higher than a nigger, of course), her refined Aryan beauty has made her into something of a concubine of Hans’s, in addition to his favored cook, thus elevating her out of her peasantry position. The nip maid looking on is Mimiko, whose concerned expression is likely due to her knowledge that the insatiable Hans will come after her nip-pussy next…

_____

Its not uncommon for inferior raced males early in the breaking process to insist that they are worthy of such titles as “man,” or even “boy,” (which we know are reserved for Aryan males only). In order to hasten the breaking process, its recommended you practice vigorous anal sex on the slave multiple times a day, limit its wardrobe to explicitly female-only clothing (such as bikinis or skirts), and forbid them from cutting their hair, which will be done up nice by their inferior slave sisters for your enjoyment. It is also recommended you limit your speech referring to it to the same derogatory or belittling language you use with female slaves. Pictured above, you can see the Aryan master Thomas Mason breaking in his new little spic toy Marquita, formerly Marco, by making “him” his new little princess fuck doll.

____

Taken from a sex education manual from the Aryan Empire, designed for both Aryan and inferior raced youth populations, showing that no matter how “feminine” an Aryan male may be, they are still infinitely more masculine than any inferior raced male, be they nigger, spic, or (especially) gook…

_____


End file.
